csofandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
:For its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, see M16A4. The AN-94 ('''A'vtomat N'ikonova Model 19'94)'' (Производитель Nikon Модель 1994) is a game point 2-round bursts assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to the Terrorists. Overview The AN-94 is an assault rifle which can only fire in 2-round bursts. Nevertheless, it has high accuracy and high rate of fire which can easily give headshots to your enemies. Its high rate of fire and accuracy make it one of the most deadly assault rifle in middle range. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the M16A4. Advantages *Quite accurate *Cheap price *Can be purchased with game points *Very short reload time *High damage *Low recoil Disadvantages *Not suitable for close battle due to the weapon is only available to fire in 2 round burst *Only available for the player in certain level *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Low rate of fire *Heavy weight *Unable to share ammunition with other weapons *Unable to fire in full auto Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Seen holding by a SAS operative in a promotion poster. Events Japan AN-94 was released on 22 December 2010 and can only be purchased by players that are in Level 15 and above. Indonesia AN-94 was released on 10 April 2012 alongside M14 EBR, M16A4 and Cobble. Can only be purchased by players that are Level 18 and above (2nd lieutnant class1). Singapore/Malaysia AN-94 was released on 9th May 2012 alongside M16A4, Suzhou and Dual Infinity Final. It can only be purchased by the players that are in Level 18 and above. Tips *A 30 rounds AN-94 does around 840 damages to zombies. *This rifle is recommended to help the attack rather than to attack because there was a pause every time two bullets fired. Comparison to M16A4 Positive *Does higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-1%) Neutral *Same buy cost ($2800) *Same weight (14% speed reduced) *Same clip size (30) *Different ammo type but costs the same ($60 for each mag) Negative *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-5%) *2-round burst only (-1) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) AK-47 Positive *Lower recoil (-12%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$20 for each mag) *Shorter reload time (-0.2 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (30) Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Does lower damage (-3) *Less accurate (-8%) *Lower rate of fire (-11%) *Heavier (+1%) *Has level restriction Gallery An94 stock.jpg|AN-94 being drawn by its user, note the buttstock an94 viewmodel.png|View model An94 speedreload.jpg|AN-94 being fast-reloaded An94.gif|Shoot and reload Cs militia0015.jpg|In-game screenshot 500px-Sas_with_an-94.jpg|A SAS operative with an AN-94 File:An94_worldmodel.png|World model File:When_us_meet_russia.JPG|Promotional poster an94 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon An94.gif|Fire and reload animations an94cp.png|China poster am94cp.jpg|Ditto Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *The AN-94 assault rifle was designed by a Russian firearms designer, Gennadiy Nikonov and produced by Izmash. *This assault rifle was introduced in the 1997 but it is not widely used by Russian force. It is only being used by Russian Spetsnaz, the elite soldiers and other special forces. *This assault rifle is the successor of the legendary AK-47. *The AN-94 can be switched to full automatic if the user continues to pull the trigger. Once the rifle goes automatic, the rate of fire will decrease to 600 RPM. *If the AN-94 is firing in two-round burst mode, the rate of fire will increase to 1800 RPM instead of 600 RPM. *There is a "221" written on the weapon's receiver. *Unlike the real AN-94, the game version does not have its magazine tilted slightly to the right from the center. *This weapon can hold to 60 round casket magazine. *This the second weapon with level limit. External links *AN-94 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.45mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Izmash Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Level-restricted weapons Category:Army weapons Category:Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Russian